


Lilanette Week

by LazyBlaise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lilanette Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBlaise/pseuds/LazyBlaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for Lilanette Week on tumblr ! crossposted from <br/>www.katsuuhiira.tumblr.com/tagged/lilanette-week/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilanette Week

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not late, YOU'RE LATE.

“I have something to tell you.”

These words had been expected. All day, Marinette had been nervous and quick to jump to Lila’s aid. Her glass was empty? Not for long because Mari had already refilled it. She’s slightly peckish? Let Marinette just literally run downstairs and bring a variety of pastries from the bakery. 

Lila sat at her girlfriend’s desk, watching as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. They’d been dating long enough for her to know when Marinette had something big to say or ask. This time, she seemed far more worried than usual and Lila was certain she knew what she was going to say.

“So, Lila, I need to tell you something really important,” said Marinette, eyes focused on her lap. “Please don’t get mad, oh no, you’re going to get really mad.” Her head fell into her hands and Lila stood to sit next to her on the couch.

“Marinette, look at me,” she said, voice soft. It took a few seconds, but finally she looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. “I love you and even if I do get angry, that won’t change.” Her words elicited a sigh from Marinette who turned her face away again, but placed a quivering hand on top of Lila’s.

“Okay, I can do this,” she muttered under her breathe before speaking properly. “Lila, I have something to tell you. I’m La-- I’m late a lot to our dates or sometimes disappear for a long time and that’s because I’m actually… away doing something really important. Not that I think it’s more important than spending time with you, well it is, but not in that way! Aah, this is going all wrong! I’m just going to say it, I’m Ladybug.”

Having forgot to breathe, Marinette sucked in a deep breath before flopping sideways on the couch, hiding her face in a cushion. Lila placed her hand gently on her shoulder before responding.

“I know.” At this, Marinette slowly sat up, her eyes brimming with tears.

“You did?” she asked, earning a nod from Lila. “But how?”

“I figured it out pretty easily. You always vanished from our dates, only to come back after some time, panting like you’d just run a marathon. It didn’t take long to realise that you always disappeared during an attack from Papillon and his akuma.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured you’d tell me in your own time.”

“So you aren’t mad?”

“I was at first, but not anymore. I know that being Ladybug must mean a lot to you.” By this point, Marinette had tears rolling down her cheeks but had a watery smile on her face. She held still for a moment, before lunging forward and pulling Lila into a tight hug. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Marinette leaned back with a shaky grin.

“Want to go see the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

**Author's Note:**

> flying from america to england is a rough ride, especially when there's a bucketload of turbulence


End file.
